Resident Evil The Massacre
by Simple writer
Summary: Lets see how the survivors from the R.P.D. massacre escape Raccoon. -some minor revisions done- R
1. Chapter 1

Carl gazed into the night sky. The warm autumn breeze blew at his face. He stood in the parking lot of the Raccoon Police Station. Just on the other side of the gate stood certain death. Looking around he saw people huddled in corners with blankets, families cried over loved ones who had fallen victim to the disease, while others embraced the ones that still were living.

Carl was a local taxi cab driver. His parents expected so much more, and after he dropped out of college he never heard the end of it. He made a decent living, he had a small apartment. He lived alone wanting only to be left alone. _Ever since this happened. You haven't had much alone time, now have you? _He sighed heavily. He took much discomfort hearing the sounds of the once lively Raccoon citizens on the winds breath. Carl wanted to leave, wanted to get out as soon as he could. _It would take an army to press through the city. Seeing as how the R.P.D. Is having a hard enough time already..._ He shuddered knowing too well what the situation was. He was trapped, and he was trusting his life with Raccoon's finest. Hopefully they'll find a clearing, take advantage of it and evacuate everyone before things get worse than they already are.

Karen walked through the crowded hallways of the R.P.D. Each cop shoved their way through trying to tend to those in need. Some were in the S.T.A.R.S. Office room trying to radio help. Karen was just an ordinary elementary school teacher trying to outlive the nightmare that no one could wake from. She'd been in almost every room in the station and couldn't find someone who might need _her_ assistance. _Well why bother asking? _When the announcement was broad casted throughout the city to head for the station, Karen couldn't believe that this was happening. All she took with her was a small photo of her family which she kept close to her. She was in the R.P.D. A very safe haven. _How long?_ She thought._ How long before you stop saying this place is "safe". _Karen shook her head thinking against it. The station has hundreds of well trained officers that are doing all they can to make sure that her and remaining civilians live.

The groans grew louder. Carl's heart began beat faster. He'd seen the people before. _Hell! You've witnessed one come to life first hand! _He was at a friends house, it was a small get together. He and two of this other friends heard something outside. They checked the window and saw a dark figure move away into the dark. There in its trail a dead body lay sprawled on the front lawn. So shocked at the site that none of them went outside. All they did stare at the body. About twenty minutes later the body twitched. With full force the corpse lifted its self off the grass and staggered off into a random direction. "So maybe I didn't get a good look at it. But so what?" He mumbled.

Louder and louder he could hear them. Then two figures came into shape. A man and a woman. The moment the couple gripped the metal gate, Carl could see their hideous shapes. "Oh my god." He backed up a bit. The man had the left side of his face ripped, revealing his gums and teeth. His throat had been torn too. The woman wore a small red tangtop and jean shorts. Exposed bone and muscle all over her leg. The rips and tears of the couple gave a very unpleasent smell. With all their strength they smashed at the gate. This alarmed everyone in the parking lot. Two officers who were patroling drew their weapons and took aim. One of the radios went off and a small urgen transmission played.

"_They've breached the garage! Repeat! We have a breach in the garage! Over!"_ Carl ran his hands though his hair. "Looks like the trouble just begun!" He said to himself thinking of what to do next.

((Been awhile since I last wrote. Well hope you've enjoyed it.))


	2. Chapter 2

Officer Brian was one of the few officers patrolling the garage when the attack happened. He watched in shock as about 10 of the un dead victims staggered in reaching out with hungry hands. _NO! How?_ He immediately drew is handgun and unloaded half his clip into the oncoming horde. Two of them crumbled to the ground. He slammed in another clip and looked at the other two officers evacuating as many people they could.

The people in the parking lot ran into the station seeing more of them attacking the gate. Carl stumbled back looking as the cops began to open fire. The people in the station weren't having much luck. Windows smashed doors broke down. The remaining citizens of Raccoon panicked and ran to the upper floors of the station hoping that they would be safe there. "Move!" Squads of officers charged up and down the halls aiding the two main hot spots of the breech. The parking gate had been broken through. The cops stationed there were easily outnumbered and before they could reach the door in time, they had fallen. Throughout the station the screams of those being eaten were heard. No one was safe. The Raccoon Police Station was being overrun.

The garage was just an endless blood bath. When reinforcements arrived it was too late. The zombies had killed any civilians unable to be rescued including the cops that were trying to hold them off. A ring of shotguns and assault rifles ripped through the area. The bodies just kept piling! "Don't let up!" Was all that was shouted amongst the crowd.

Twenty minutes passed. When it was over, the zombies were shot down leaving only five officers dead and three others wounded. They quickly rushed and closed the garage shutters. Soon after, they disposed of the bodies. Any ammo from the fallen officers were salvaged and used as back up.

"So you want us to just sit here and die?" Carl was arguing with one of the R.P.D. Officers. "Please!" He began. "Stay calm! We understand how you feel. But we don't want any of you to get hurt." Karen stood up and approached the officer. "Can we do something to help?" She asked. The officer shook his head. "Sorry." Sounds of a battle were heard just down the hall. "Come on! We can't hold them any longer!"

"Just stay here!" He exclaimed. The officer turned and rushed to the aid of his deputies. The door in front of the group was closed. On the other side, gunshots were heard, yelling was heard and screams were heard.

Carl picked up a chair. It didn't look much but it was better then nothing. _Not gonna wait for those things to come in here and kill us!_ "We should at least barricade the doors." Karen stood up moving one of the desks to the double doors. The room they were in looked like a classroom of some sort. The tables were neatly stacked in place and there was a desk facing them as if a teacher sits there taking roll.

"Little help?" She asked. She started towards Carl taking the chair from his possession and positioning it under the knobs. "Come on!" There at least 10 people in the room. They got to their feet shifting tables trying to stall anything that might come through the doors. "Wait stop!" _Why haven't we heard any gunshots? _Carl motioned everyone to stop moving. Quietly they listened. There was nothing out there except the sounds of shoes scratching across the floor. Other then that, small popping noises were heard in all directions.

Brian was on the second floor. He took refuge in the S.T.A.R.S. office along with several other officers. _This can't be happening. _Brian sat back in the chair that belonged to both the leader of Bravo and Alpha Team. "So whats the plan?" One of the cops asked. "Okay." He began. "Here's what we do." Brain sat up straight looking at everyone. "We go out." He said. "And start dieing one by one." He pushed himself out of the chair leaning against the desk his voice rising. "What do you mean plan?! We're trapped!" He took a deep breathe realizing that he had just made the cop feel stupid. "Sorry." He sat back down. "This all happened too fast." Brian rubbed his eyes noting that the officers were looking to him for leadership.

There was still an active living police force in the station. From the few hundred that kept the structure functional now dwindled to about a hundred guys left. They needed to get out of the Station. But before that could be arranged, plans to evacuate Raccoon had to be made.

((Well thats the 2nd chapter! Hoped you liked it.))


	3. Chapter 3

The barricades were removed from the double doors. "I'll go check it out." He slowly turned the knob pushing the door open. The hallway was a mess. Smashed glass glittered the floor, the windows were boarded up. Just to the right stood a female cop hunched over. The thumping of his shoes alerted the her. She shuffled her body into a complete turn facing Carl. Her uniform was stained and torn revealing her chest and exposed muscle. Her cheek and been ripped off. The left side of her mouth shown. Carl wasted no time turning the other way and exiting the corridor.

Officer Brian and his small squad headed out of the S.T.A.R.S. office. _Communications down! No way to get in contact with the outside. Whats next? _Ammunition was scarce and morale was low. They had one hallway secure. Their next step was to get to the other rooms and save the lives not yet taken. They came to a halt. "The hell is that?" One of the officers had his gun pointed at the slimy skinless monstrosity before them. Everyone froze in their place staring as the creature made a complete turn to face them. The sounds of its long nails tapping on the floor echoed through the hall. The features of the creature were gory. It had no eyes indicating that it was blind. Its muscles were completely exposed and it seemed to walk on all fours. Immediately it seemed to know where its prey was and with one lash of its impossibly long tung one cop was ripped in two. The whip like muscle wrapped around the mans upper body and slowly pulled it towards its hungry mouth.

Brian pointed his firearm at the monster as it feasted on the dead body. He opened fire. One round hit its right shoulder the other two grazed its jelly like brain. The creature hissed and emitted a low grizzly screech before raising itself up on all fours as if ready to pounce. He fired again. The bullets hit their mark knocking the creature on its back where it struggled to roll over. "Nows our chance! Move!" The reaming police force hustled passed the whining monster as they exited to the lower floors.

Carl had no idea what part of the station he was in. He had gone into a corridor with a flight of stairs leading upwards. He looked both ways noting that not a single living/un-dead thing was lurking about. He entered the room next to the stairs. Looking around the room was identified as a small darkroom used for developing photos and such. On the table in front of him stood a typewriter that hadn't seemed to be used for quite awhile. Carl had his gun unholsterd always since he had left the classroom. For the first time since his little "travel" he set the gun down on the table to begin his search. _Keys to a squad car, ammo anything!_ He shuffled through file drawers, the table even the little space in the back of the room. The lockers were of course locked and he had no clue as to where the key might be. Still he kept looking and to his surprise he found a clip for his weapon. _Only one? _He looked at it disappointed hoping to have found something like a shotgun or more magazine clips. Carl stuffed the clip into his jeans and headed out the door.

The people in the classroom were doing their best to hold the barricades to keep any of those zombies from coming in. Children huddled in corners crying. Even the people pushing against the doors started to weep. "Come on! Let it end!" The banging still continued. The doors were starting to show weakness as a hand punched a hole through. Gunshots were heard just outside and the banging subsided. After a moment of silenced a faint knocking got everyone on edge. "Hey!" Someone called. "Is anyone in there?" The people felt a small sense of hope as they cleared the barricades but that all had changed when they saw it was just one very exhausted cop. "Is everyone alright?" He said. The cop was a mess! Blood stains covered his uniform, sweat was pouring down his face.

It turned out that the cop that saved these people was officer Brian. His entire squad was slaughtered during their small operation to rescue everyone in the station. They had lost one guy to a flock of crows and the last 4 were torn apart by those skinned monsters that had an exceptional sense of hearing. "Come on! We've managed to get a squad car waiting we need to hurry!" It turns out there was an R.P.D. squad car waiting just outside the station. Unfortunately only two cops were standing guard. "Wait there's someone still wandering the Station!" Karen exclaimed to Brain. "I'm sorry. But there is no time! Even if we could get to him. They might wait for us!" She nodded wanting to know who the mans name was before he had left. As fast as they could the survivors rushed to the front gate.

((So yeah. That does it for chapter 3. I don't know about the rest you but I kinda like the way this story is turning out. Oh well. Tell me what you thought!))


	4. Chapter 4

Carl could hear yelling and shouting just outside the station. _More people?_ In the hallway he stood he could see the front gate to the station. _Finally we can get out of here._ His little triumph was short lived. People were running inside. The two officers standing on either side were getting ready to shut the doors. "No!" He shouted. Carl hurried down the first floor only to be side tracked by a couple of the skinned monsters and infected victims. He dodged the dead people, having no choice but to take out the skinless creatures for they could hear his every move. He had just made it to the main hall.

Just as he kicked the big double doors his hopes sank. The squad car was no where to be found. Carl stood for a few moments hearing the car fade in the distance. He grunted and cursed to himself. "This can't be happening." Turning around it came clear that going back in the station was a death sentence. But the outside wasn't any safer. _What the hell? Got nothing to loose. Right? _He had made up his mind. He took his chances with the streets and slowly with a deep breath walked out the front gates and on to the quite roads.

"We shouldn't have left him there!" Karen was shouting to the two cops in the front seat. Brian sat amongst the survivors in the crowded car. "Look," He began. "we don't know where the guy was! Even if we did wait for him!" He stopped there realizing everyone was feeling more uncomfortable then they already did.

The R.P.D. was overrun and even she knew that know one other than these handful of people could still be there. Karen grunted to herself still mad that she didn't ask for the guys name before he ran off. _Like it would've mattered._ She shook her head the little feeling of regret slowly eating at her.

A cracking sound came from the front seats. The car spun regaining balance. One of the two cops had been hit by something. "You okay?" Brian called out. "I'm fine!" The driver replied. "But-" The windshield caved in on the driver. The squad car careened off the road and into a nearby tree. Everyone looked amongst themselves checking if they were still alive. _What could've caused that?_ The cop stared at the space where the window was.

Carl jogged down several blocks seeing nothing that could be used as a _safe house_. _They're probably out of the city by now._ He was getting no where and the ammo he had on backup didn't assure him comfort. _Got one clip. Counting the one loaded that makes 2. Not enough if I run into whatever they're called. _He had to keep going unless he wanted to be lunch. The streets were pitch black. Most of the lights didn't even work. Somewhere in the distance gunshots ringed.

Brian fired at the on coming horde of zombies. The survivors huddled together in the car while their only protector fended off the attackers. "Ammo out!" He muttered. The horde was dead or dead again. _This just made my job a lot tougher._ He turned around looking at everyone. "Come on out!" Karen hopped out. Dusting herself off she noticed that no one was budging. A low hiss followed from the front of the car. "Now what?" Karen leaned over to see. Nothing was there.

"Shit!" Brian jumped to the side as a long whip lashed at him. Another hiss, the thing making the noise revealed itself. A large muscular creature perched on top of the car its long tung pulled into its drooling mouth. Two others crept from the neighboring buildings. "Get out now!" Brain shouted. One of the creatures pouched in front of him. The people inside panicked and screamed. It turned its attention to them launching its tung impaling one of the survivors.

More screaming erupted. Soon all three were in. "Lets get the hell out of here!" He took Karen's hand tugging her and together they ran off. The bloody gurgling screams dieing off.

Carl saw two figures running into some random direction. The lack of light played it off as a trick played by his mind. _I know what I saw. _He hustled towards them. His legs were giving way and they were disappearing into the darkness. "Hey!" He called still trying to keep up the pace. "Wait!" They seemed to have ignored him.

Karen and Brian had crashed through the front doors of an apartment building. They took a moment or so to catch their breath. "Are you crazy?" She leaned up against a wall holding her sides. "What?" Brian flicked on a light switch. Fortunately, they now have light. "You left them all to their deaths! There were children with them!" The officer took a deep breath staring at her a bit. "Look! Don't you think I feel guilty enough?" He panted still a little uneasy. " I had no way of defending them! Even If I had a couple of rounds those things wouldn't go with out a fight."

He took the first step to the second floor. "Now we can stay here and argue. Or we can find a room for the night." She nodded and followed him up the stairs. It was only two months but the hallway looked as though no one had been there in years. Dust and cobwebs shrouded the walls. The floor creaked and felt that it would give any second.

Brian slowly turned the knob of the rooms. Opening it he found that it was vacant. "Its clear." Karen walked in. The bed was disorganized and papers were scattered everywhere. She saw him shuffle through drawers. He pulled a couple of clips, he shoved one in. She closed the door behind her. Soon after a loud knocking from the other side alerted them.

Carl was weary. His legs hurt, his sides ached. And now when he finally catches up with who ever he was following they deny him access to the room. His throat was so dry he could barely speak. All he did was knock. On the other side of the door, Brian trained his firearm ready to blow away anything that came through.

((Yay. Chapter 4 is done. What did you think?))


	5. Chapter 5

_Come on you rotting freaks! Come and get me!_ The thumping died for a brief moment. The silence was followed with the turning of the door knob. Karen stepped back behind the bed. _Oh great. _She backed up even further till her back touched the window. _Now they've figured how to work the door. _The knob rotated slowly.

Carl pushed his way in only to be greeted with a bullet that grazed his right shoulder. "Gah!" He fell forward Brian taking aim again. "Wait!" Karen jerked his arm the round going off into the ceiling. "The hell did you do that for?" He took aim again.

The exhausted taxi cab driver stumbled to his feet hold the area that stung the most. "Nice welcome." He said sarcastically. "Good to meet you too." Relief flooded Brian as he holstered his weapon. Brian shut the door as Karen helped Carl to the bed. She motioned the cop to get something to clean the small wound. Blood trickled down his shoulder, but it was nothing serious. "Couldn't find anything to help." Brian stood in front of the two. "Almost blew your friggin head off!"

Sounds of foot steps shot up to the second floor. _Great what now?_ A burst of automatic fire left the room in disarray. Luckily no one had been hit. The door came crashing down in a pile of splinters and three figures walked in. Clapping boots shuffled all around till they came to a halt. "Get up!" One of the three men commanded. Everyone stood up with their hands raised high. The hallway gave a vague detail about each of them. It was clear who they _were. THEY'RE still here? I thought for sure the zombies destroyed them _all. "The U.B.C.S." Brian knew that Umbrella had sent its small but effective army to mop up the un-dead horde. "The what?" Before an answer could be given the men motioned them to leave.

"You people from Umbrella are monsters!" Karen shouted. "You ruined our home!" The operatives shoved her along with everyone else to the stairs. "Life's a bitch ain't it?" They laughed.

Carl didn't hesitate. He waited till they got to the corner of the stairs. He pushed Karen and Brian before drawing his weapon to open fire. A pleading cry was heard. One of the soldiers tumbled down hitting the wall lifeless. Automatic fire filed the lobby. By that time they were out the door. "After them! Our mission is to leave no _survivors_!"

The three of them ran as hard and fast as they could. Carl leading in the front with Brian and Karen close behind. More automatic fire came their way. Bullets hitting the ground just inches from their feet. _Shit! Where now!_ They turned a corner and slowed down. Taking big gasps of air. "Where to?" Karen asked in between breaths. Her sides heaved and ached. She was a kinder garden teacher, she wasn't into athletics. A couple of zombies had locked their sights on the trio. "Well not here." Brian side stepped away suddenly feeling the energy to run again. Carl shot once. The round hit its mark on the left eye of the male. The body whirled around slamming to the ground.

"It came from over there!" One of the U.B.C.S. Soldiers pointed to where the sound was coming from. "Well. What are we waiting for!" A radio went off. The commanding soldier pulled it from his hip. "_We're ready. Tell us when."_ Moments passed. "Do it." The radio went dead. High in the air an Umbrella helicopter dropped a capsule. The giant metal object crashed into Main Street just a couple blocks from Karen, Carl and Brian's position. _Let the fun begin._

(Alright chapter 5 is done! Note: I added Main Street. Because its the only one I know of in RE. Hoped you liked it!))


	6. Chapter 6

Karen jumped as the object fell to the ground just a a block or so away. "What was that?" They all looked up watching the helicopter fly off. The streets were eerily quite at night. They thought for sure that the loud echoing clapping of their shoes and heavy breathing would attracting any unwanted guests.

The remaining U.B.C.S. squad members surveyed each street before continuing. They decided to choose a different route so that they could trap the survivors. The capsule made a loud noise so their first thought was that they might go there. They kept within close proximity and moved closer to the crash site.

"Any clues as to what this could be?" Karen circled the dismembered piece of metal. It came down pretty fast making a crater where it landed. Steam rose into the night Autumn sky. "Your guess is as good as mine." Brian stared at it. "What this was." Carl turned to him. "Something was in it. And that something is gone." A chill ran up Karen's spine. She shivered. Even as a full grown adult she was never use to ghost stories or anything that had to deal with anything spooky or the unknown. "Quite." She said feeling even more uneasy.

"Oh come on. It can't be any worse then what we've-" Everyone was now silent. Heavy crunching foot steps sounded all around. "What now?" Karen took a few steps back and bumped into something. _Please let it be a wall, fire hydrant. Anything! _She took a deep breathe and looked behind her. Immediately she froze. _Oh my god._ There stood a figure towering over her.

"Karen get over here." Carl motioned for her to move. The tall dark figure reached for bother her sides. "Move!" Brian had his weapon drawn and opened fire on the massive creature. Karen ducked ran managing to avoid the shots. The light illuminated its facial feature. It was male. Standing at about 8ft tall with a face as pale as a corpse with two dry holes in its left cheek where it had been shot. It also appeared bald. A large dark trench coat clothed its body.

_Looks like the party's already begun. _The squad took cover behind a building watching everything from their standing point. "Whats the plan sir?" The commanding operatives name was Vincent. "If they by some chance neutralize it. We move in." The soldier nodded.

Brian emptied more rounds into its torso. _Come on! Go down!_ It didn't fall back, limp, or even flinch. It just kept going. It lifted one heavy fist. He jumped just as it thrust forward crushing the tar beneath its unholy strength. He emptied three shots discarding the clip. Its body fell face first into the solid ground. Bits of tar and cement jumped making an imprint of its shape. A flush of relief came over him. "Its dead." Karen sighed. Carl checked his gun noting that he had no ammunition left.

"They killed it!" The soldier whined. Vincent calmed him down pointing at the fallen B.O.W. "Watch." The creature that taken everything they had twitched. Brian looked down at it. _Its gotta be dead!_ Karen looked in horror as it rose up off its feet. "Lets get going!" It reached down at Brian who was now to exhausted to move. He jumped to the side, the fist barely touching him. "Brian lets go!" Carl called out. It reached again grabbing him by the face.

_NO!_ Brian was lifted up off the ground. Pressure cased his entire head and it only got worse. He kicked and screamed and all they could do was watch. Karen started to cry. Afraid for her life she ran off to the end of the street turning a corner. "Karen!" Carl started after her leaving the bloody screams of their friend behind. Brian's body dropped. His head had been crushed. All that was there was a mangled corpse and a pool of blood, pieces of skull and brain.

_Such power!_ Vincent chuckled. He saw the two survivors moving away from the bloody sight. Pulling out his automatic weapon he fired.

"Will you slow down?" Carl stopped to catch his breath. Karen was only a few feet ahead. Tears still flooded her eyes. The ground pelted their legs. "Whoa!" Two U.B.C.S. soldiers hustled their way to them.

The morning sun shined on a new day. To the survivors, it was nightmare that they couldn't escape.

((Alright. That does it for chapter 6. If you liked it then review. If not then...review.))


	7. Chapter 7

Vincent pointed his gun at the two. A couple of shots had gotten their attention. "Leaving so soon?" He laughed as he got closer. "Secure the area." The soldier beside him nodded. The giant that had killed Officer Bryan was gone. None of them knew where it headed. A few bursts of automatic fire was heard. "Sorry about that!" Vincent shook his head then turned his attention to Karen and Carl. "Now." He cleared his throat.

"What do you want from us?" Karen exclaimed trying to hold back her emotions. "Your not leaving this city! At least not alive." Before the conversation could continue the soldier cried in agony. "What the hell?"

The soldier fell to the ground in a pool of blood. Scratches torn through his face. His neck as well as his left and right shoulders were ripped off. _Good god!_ The assailant was a zombie. But this one was different. Its nails grew into razor sharp claws. The rancid smell they usually gave wasn't as strong as this one. It a gave a low howl and charged at Vincent. Its legs picking up speed as it went from a limp a quick sprint. He jumped to the side firing multiple rounds. Blood spewed from its legs.

The zombie charged again taking a swing at Vincent. He backed up its jagged nails grazing his nose. Another swipe left a brutal mark on his chest. Rivers of blood ran down his uniform. It tackled him to the ground swinging wildly tearing at his arms and even more so at his chest. "Don't just stand there! Help me!" Karen and Carl took advantage of the moment took off leaving the U.B.C.S. squad leader to die.

"What was that?" She stopped to catch her breath. "I don't know. But we got away before it saw us." Carl trailed off paying less attention to her and more to the heavy crunching sounds that stalked their way. In an instant the Tyrant towered over them. Its massive build ready crush them. It lifted one of its heavy fists. "Keep moving!" The two jumped back. The blow smashed into the street just as it did when they first met.

He drew his gun only to remember he had no ammo left. _Damn!_ Tyrant faced him. It pushed one leg back freezing on the spot. It charged into a sprint. _Just like-_ He dodged its attack. It shook the ground with its heavy steps. _No where to run! We're finished._

A helicopter flew over head. From it someone holding a megaphone starting calling out, "Head to the top of one of these apartments!" Carl took Karen by the hand and together they rushed through the doors of a random building. Tyrant looked up and then faced them as they ran as hard as they could.

Vincent's body lay in the middle of the street. His sides still heaving. The zombie that attacked him ran off after someone or something had given themselves away. "Y-your all going to die here!" He laughed. His bottom was removed, that damn monster had a little snack and chomped on it._ I still got some life left._ As well as his body let him, he took his automatic weapon which fortunately was in reach. He pointed the barrel up against his chin. With his last ounce of strength Vincent pulled the trigger.

Karen stopped running. She was so caught up in her escape she did not realize just how weak her body was. Hunger and thirst had taken her. "I can't go on." She said in between breaths. Carl grunted. They wanted nothing more than to leave the city. "We're almost there." Just then Tyrant came through the walls. The hallway behind it had caved in. _No! Why now? _Again he took Karen by the hand and led her through the whole it came from. To their luck They found the stairs leading to the top floor. At this moment, nothing was going to get in their way, not hunger, not exhaustion, nothing. As fast as they could, as hard as they could they ran knowing full well that thing was behind them. And it wouldn't stop until they were dead.

((Chapter 7 is done. We're nearing the end of the story.))


	8. Chapter 8

They were running, running for their lives Tyrant quickly gaining on them. Every door they slammed, every corner they turned there it was smashing its way and cutting them off. This time, this time was different. Carl and Karen made it up a flight of stairs to the roof top. "We made it." Karen sighed in relief. The helicopter drew closer and just as it chunks of cement erupted in every which way. "Shit! Pull up, pull up!" The 'copter retreated back into the sky circling the apartment. They ducked and dodged. Rather large fragments struck Karen, blood ran down her head. She collapsed right then and there. And from the gaping hole a familiar sight came into view. _No! We're so close!_ It looked different now. The left arm grew leaving traces of muscle exposed. The fingers merged into a claw. It charged with even greater speed than before. Carl jumped, the claw just barely nicking his side.

Automatic fire ripped at Tyrants torso. He looked up and saw that the guys in the helicopter were providing cover. Bullet after bullet, an entire clip was used up. As always it was un-effected. Carl rushed over to Karen. "Karen. Wake up. Karen!" She was not responding. Tyrant started towards his position, claw raised and ready to attack. More automatic fire struck but little was done slow it down. "Get us down there!" Someone shouted to the pilot. "Are you crazy?" After a while of shouting the pilot agreed and circled lower and closer to the apartment.

"Come on. Get in!" The man shouted. The distance was quite far but Carl was able to make the jump. Only problem was, he wasn't going anywhere without Karen. "We cannot leaver like this." He ducked just as more gun fire hit Tyrant, this time it stumbled back and fell into the hole. "Dammit, jump!" He shook his head. Two were fired, both hitting Carl in the leg he lost his balance and fell next to Karen's body. The man jumped from the cabin and motioned for the pilot to move up and drop a ladder. He hauled Carl up the ladder and laid him on the cabin floor then climbed back down for the other survivor.

Time was short, not bothering to check her pulse he lifted her into the cabin and laid her down. "Karen?" He sat up ignoring the pain in his leg. "She's dead." The man sat down panting. Not another word was said. The helicopter lifted from the scene. Tyrant came out of its little coma only to see its targets escape. In that instance with one fist it reached into its chest and clenched tightly. Moments later Tyrant exploded into a pile of smoldering flesh.

In the morning sky a bright object flew to the center of Raccoon. Immediately it detonated taking the rest of the city with it.

((Thats the end of our story. What did you think? Please review.))


End file.
